It is often necessarry to cryogenically cool an electrical apparatus, such as an electrical inductor, especially an inductor used for carrying extremely high current. The amount of liquified gas employed in cryogenically cooling the inductor is directly proportional to the heat transfer mechanism associated with the inductor. It would therefore be desirable to insulate the inductor in a superior manner in order to achieve very low heat flow thereinto.
A well insulated cryogenically cooled inductor of the type having tremendous current flow therethrough necessarily entails large current flow conductors connected thereto. The conductors, being excellent electrical conductors, are also excellent heat conductors. Accordingly, under ordinary circumstances, the electrical conductors connected to the inductor represent a tremendous heat sink by which heat transfer into the conductor requires an enormous amount of coolant in order to achieve the desirable current carrying capabilities of the inductor.
It is therefore desirable to be able to both electrically and thermally isolate an inductor from both its workload as well as its generator. This is especially so when utilizing an inductor in conjunction with a homopolar generator and a workload therefor.